


Kiss and make up.

by golden_queen_in_love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Armin Arlert, Cute Armin Arlert, Cute Eren Yeager, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Eremin Month, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealous Eren Yeager, Jean is a good friend, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Romantic Comedy, Sassy Armin Arlert, Titan Eren Yeager, jean best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love
Summary: —Then, we should break up!—Fine! Let's break up!—Fine!—Fine!Au. Where Eren and Armin break up their relationship after a silly fight.Or where Armin accepted the best way to forget his break up is with the option of Jean, cut his long hair.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. "Let's cut it up."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired in the gif below, thanks at the blog "Lovelyrugby" to inspire me.  
> It will be composed by three parts, "Let's cut it up " "Let's break it up" and "Let's make it up".  
> Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

—Wait, are you telling me if I cut my hair I skip about Eren?  
  
Armin asked at Jean, who was the guy holding him after those two bad days that he had been leading.  
  
The relationship between Eren and Armin always has been something that people understand since both boys were intimate from the military service and when they succeeded from it, it was the moment when they decided to say at their close friends about their status.  
  
They were official courting from almost four years ago, when Eren could finally understand his feeling and confessed at his best friend about that, luckily Armin corresponded with the same feelings.  
  
The pair of boys were always close to each other, talking or just supporting but never demonstrate some romantic action or kissing in front of the rest of the people. They were very reserved about their feelings and agreed about doing romantic things secretly when they would be alone, it was something better because both make a mess of nerves and blushes when they kiss for a long time and could not stop their hands of touching at the other.   
  
Armin adored at his couple, no matter if only always seemed like his best friend, he always was on his side and tries to not mess up Armin. Hence, he was ready to back up all the decisions or actions of his boyfriend.  
  
Mikasa, who was the only person to know about his relationship from the beginning, advocated their decision of doing their status official for their friends and she talked with the rest of the people to convince that relationship couldn’t hurt anyone, also she threatened that none could hurt their feelings.  
  
And the rest of the friends understood, got some good comments and innocent jokes, so they felt more satisfied with how the people were accepting them as a couple.  
  
But when Eren turned into a shifter Titan, Armin advocated being someone that could ease the weird power of his best friend and boyfriend.  
  
That is the reason that morning when he left the quartier room where all their friends still were sleeping, the militaries looked at him with a pity glance. He also could hear someone said “Poor boy. He is not as strong as the girl. Maybe the superior could send him to the military police and save him for that pity dead.”  
  
Yeah, the scandal of breaking him up his relationship ran as the smoke in the air. Almost the rest of the military staff knew that he just split up with Eren and someone was trying to know if that means that he was not more worthy of the scouting legion because now, he couldn’t control at Eren as he did before.  
  
Armin was a little concerned about that but finally would accept whatever decision. He was tired to feel gloomy and mournful for those days since the discussion that he had with Eren. The only thing that concerned his mind right now was Mikasa, who was supporting at Eren and him, but he could understand that girl was backing up more at Eren because he was the boy who rescued her.  
  
Leaving at Armin alone in those horrible days.  
  
—Where I raised, I heard about cutting your hair could help you to close cycles. —Jean, who supported and tried to cheer up since the breaking-up day, said while took his spoon to eat a portion of his soup.  
  
—And it really works? I never read about something like that. Well, I had some cuts before but just a little, because Eren used to say me... —The blond guy removed one of his hairs away from his forehead and peered at his friend. — Shall I do?  
  
Jean, who was eating the portion of bread, just nodded and swallowed down the food before talking. — Try it. And if it doesn’t fit you, it’s just hair, it can grow later.  
  
The resonant of the cut hair was not something logical to Armin, but the way that Jean tried to cheer up with some ideas about how to forget his relationship, made him felt a little happy; so he nodded and took his glass with water to drink before talking.  
  
—I will try, but if something bad happens, I will seem like Pixis. —He joked about his future style, making Jean laughed for a while and catching some weird peeks from the rest of their partners.  
  
Well, Armin doesn’t care about that, he just cannot leave the scouting legion without doing something odd or showing that he was fine without Eren.  
  


* * *

  
  
—I think it would fit on your hair, Armin. So, don’t worry. This person knows how to do her work. —Jean decided to go with the young soldier at the old house where he used to cut his hair in the middle of the village and also it was their free day, so both got up very early and went out before the sun raised.  
  
That movement could catch some strange glance of the rest of the team, which were talking about the intimate friendship that Armin and Jean had those days after Armin broke up with Eren.  
  
And that had at Eren clenching his fists with jealous when the rest of the table said something about his best friend/ex-boyfriend.  
  
—Jean just told me they will leave the place in the morning and returned in the afternoon before dinner but, I don’t know because Jean took one of the little backpack, which means they will go at his mother's house before return here.  
  
Connie explained at the rest when they were sitting in the dining room and Krista asked about where Armin and Jean were. No matter if Eren and Armin broke up their relationship, they were encountering with their friends at the same time and ignore the situation that sometimes they were a couple because right now they were just friends.  
  
—I think maybe they will buy something and lose time in the market. Or maybe Jean is leading Armin at his mother’s house to introduce his future couple. —Sasha joked before ate a piece of bread, without taking care about her previous words, it was until when she turned her peek up and noticed at the rest of her friends looking at her with a concerned glance, even Mikasa had that glance on his serious face.— What?  
  
Sasha asked without know what was happened but when a coup of a dish sounded from the extreme of the table, she understood the problem with her words.  
  
—I have to go with Hanji. —The serious voice of Eren just got nods from the rest of his comrades and he got up to leave the dining room.  
  
None could say something more, feeling a little uncomfortable and more when Mikasa gave at Sasha a dead glance before got up and walked outside, following at his friend.  
  
Well, maybe he has a little jealous about hearing people saying that his best friend was courting someone more, and his anger increasing when he heard about Jean as Armin's future couple.  
  
—God Damn. —He finally said when was away from the military camp and sat under a big tree. They just broke up some days ago and he misses at his best friend. They were trying to act as if they were the same, joking and talking about random stuff but he could notice that when the important things related to the recovery of Maria’s wall ended, Armin just excused himself and went away from Eren.  
  
And it hurt. Also, the absence of Armin in his bed was something important. He could not sleep without his warm presence who said at him that everything would be alright and kissed his forehead to calm down him. It was just three days ago since they did not sleep together and Eren felt as it happened a decade since that.  
  
—Eren, I think you should… —Mikasa tried to convince his friend about doing something more reasonable but Eren taught a faster idea, so he got up and smiled at the girl.  
  
—We should go to the market! I need some clothes and Krista last time told me about a type of cloth that she wanted from made me a new pair of socks. —He tried to get a good excuse that he could say at Armin because it is obvious, he is going into the market to cross with the boys.  
  
—Eren, that is not…  
  
—Let’s move! —Eren took the right hand of the girls and led at the nearest market of the military camp, they just would try to get some tracks to know where the house of Jean’s mother is and maybe they would walk around that area.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
—I told you it could fit you, and I was right! She had an amazing talent related to this. —Jean expressed when both were leaving his mother’s house. She was the best from doing that kind of job as cutting Armin’s hair and the blond was very comfortable with his mother than they just rest in the house for almost four hours, talking and eating before cutting his hair.  
  
Armin first felt a little scared when saw all the rest of his hairs on the floor, there was a lot that he even thought she would let him bald. Then Jean lend him a mirror and he could see the result.  
  
He was in shock, he looked hotter and amazing.  
  
God, it fitted his style and made him seem more confident and braver.  
  
His blond straight cut changed at something special and modern that he first couldn’t realize that the person in the mirror was him. After, he admired his new image and thanked much at Jean’s mother, who was the art of his new cut.  
  
—Well, your mother is amazing, Jean. She has the talent to do something like that. —Armin grinned at Jean and held close the bag of food that Mrs Kirstein gave at him. —I’m so happy to do something like this.  
  
He explained sincerely meanwhile they walked into the market stalls, looking at how the moon was raising, saying that it was time to go home.  
  
—I’m glad that you like it. Also, wait a minute, I have to buy cloth for Krista, she asked me yesterday. Would you bother waiting? —Jean asked at his friend, who denied and turned his head at the lone place near to a tree.  
  
—I would wait here. Go ahead.  
  
Armin walked and took sit in the grass, looking for a while at the few stars that are appearing in the sky, making felt a little nostalgic about the day.  
  
Yeah, maybe cut his hair couldn’t help Eren and his relationship but now he is ready to go ahead and forget the bad things; he also realized that he has some good friends around him no matter if Eren was his friend or boyfriend. But in the background of his mind, it will be always an alone thought about Eren being the love of his love.  
  
—Armin.  
  
That voice made his fanciful mind pointed out and seeing at Eren, who is standing in front of him, looking with curiosity and concern at Armin.  
  
—Eren… what are you doing here? —He asked meanwhile felt his heart melted into blissful of seeing at that special person close to him after he thought all those things.  
  
—Armin! —The boy came close and put his hands on the shoulders of the young boy. — Your hair… what the hell happened to your hair?! —He exclaimed when analyzed the way that those beautiful blond hairs are falling.   
  
—It’s just an...  
  
Armin tried to explain, feeling a little intimidated the close that both are.  
  
—An undercut!  
  
Eren seemed a little red of his cheeks and the young boy didn’t know if it is about angry or embarrassed about being so close after breaking up. They even weren’t so close in public when dated.  
  
—Why?! Was this Jean's idea?  
  
—Eren... —Armin tried to calm down at his best friend, trying to not laugh.  
  
—It was, wasn’t it?! That bastard, when I get a hold of him, I’m gonna…  
  
He could not finish what he was saying before the blond guy interrupted him with an “Eren” sounding stronger and more serious, so he stopped to see those sprinkle blue eyes.  
  
—It wasn’t Jean’s idea, it was mine! I…overhead what you said to Mikasa when we first joined… About how long her hair was… And I guess I kind of thoughts me cutting my hair… —He tried to get an excuse and sounds confident with that, and he could do that because felt his friend’s grip less tight. —Would you…  
  
Armin didn't finish his phrase because Eren’s eyes looked deeply at him and the intimate is making him felt a little nervous but more anxious about that, he felt his cheeks red and doesn’t care that, also he could notice that Eren’s cheeks were red too.  
  
—Am I interrupting something? —The voice of Jean made both returned and this time separate to pretend nothing was happening between both, no matter their rush breathing and red faces. —Let’s go, Armin. I had the clothes that I told you before.  
  
—Oh... then, see you later, Eren. —Armin smiled at his best friend and then walked fast at Jean to take the bag of colourful clothes into that bag. — Oh, it’s amazing, you get it by…  
  
Eren just looked the way both boys are talking cheering and walking at the military camp direction. He realized that he was still in love with that beautiful blond, who now had an amazing cut that made Eren want to cuddle and hug all night.  
  
—I think you are fuck. —Mikasa said at Eren, coming out of the trees and seeing at her another best friend walked next to Jean.  
  
—Yes, I am.  
  
Eren agreed and sighed. Oh man, his beautiful ex-couple is more shinning and move ahead when he still cannot accept his break up, nothing is going well.  
  
_Some time later that day._  
  
—And what do you think of Armin’s haircut, Jaeger? —Jean asked Eren when the blond has abandoned the dining room to assist a meeting with Hanji.  
  
—Fuck you, Jean. —Eren answered when remembered the beautiful cut of his best friend.  
  
Well, the plan was going okay, Jean is ready to make the second step to help at Armin comes back with Eren.  
  
Just one step more.  
  
Well done, Jean.  
  
Eremin would come back earlier than planned.


	2. "Let's break it up."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovered Trost District, Capitan Erwin asks Armin to be part of his inspection team for the new expedition; making Eren feels concerned and try to convince Armin to stay into the walls. But Armin doesn't agree with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do a sad ending between both but then realized they could not have something like that, so after some changes, this appeared. Hope you enjoy it.

The next days, that came after the restoration of Trost District, were difficult to Eren; and Mikasa knew that.  
  
In the panel, the scouting legion convinced them to move Eren into the group, but the most important was they could convince at almost all the leaders about they could restore the land lost for Titans with Eren’s power.  
  
She hated that situation, but she was reasonable to not get up and bring Eren with them; also, she was avoiding her emotions because knew someone who was crashing next to her.  
  
A blond guy that looked calm down but, when all was over and they were away from the rest of people, Armin smoothly damned, searching for patience to not seem disappointed in that place.  
  
—I know they just did what think is better but, Eren is difficult to manage… I don’t know what it is the strategy they want to do; anyway, I’m sure Eren will say yes and join into that strategy. No matter if it will be a suicide plan.  
  
Those tough words made her remembered the scene of Eren being alive when she believed there were no more reasons to still with life, also when Eren turned into a Titan and tried to attack her.  
  
If Eren was going with that team and explore outside of the Walls, none could assure that something like that couldn’t happen one more time and the soldiers could or not support all the mess, without hurt at their principal and most important weapon until now.  
  
But it was not the only thing she remembered.  
  
She saw into her memories at Armin, stabbing Eren’s neck and trying to talk with him; something that she never could think but it worked.  
  
It did not care what Armin said at Eren, maybe his only appearance was something that inspired Eren to remember and made him get up for the rescue of District Trost.   
  
If there was a probability that Eren could maintain his power without hurting anymore, Armin could discover and made his best friend control it to complete the mission expeditiously.  
  
—I just remembered something... I’ll be back, Armin. —She said at his best friend when saw some of their friends coming. But Mikasa just walked at the direction where was the leader of her training squad.  
  
—Sir. I have something relevant about the preceding situation.  
  
None said something in the report about Eren being calm down for Armin, because the blond asked at the girl not tell at anyone.  
  
But if someone could maintain the control of the Titan Shifter, that person was Armin Arlert.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The next time they saw at Eren, there was not a kiss and cry time, just time to introduce the new project the expedition team would do in the next days. None knows if could return as times before or if this time with the titan’s power in their side, it could be a successful chance.  
  
He even couldn’t say a word at Eren when their friends reached him and asked about how everything was. He just smiled warmly and nodded with his head.  
  
Also, it wasn’t bad. He was sure that Eren was in a great place, being care for the expedition team; maybe like a dream for Eren.  
  
—Armin Arlert.— Someone saying his name returned at the tough reality where he was lone on the bed, which this time was sharing with Jean, someone who really surprised him to join into the scouting legion and also, they were trying to get a good relationship, which was almost working.  
  
Armin got up from his bed and walked at the door, accommodating his jacket before standing up straight.  
  
—I am, sir. — He said confident, catching some curiosity glares from the rest of the boys in the room. It was something strange that a soldier was asking for him.  
  
—Come on. Mr Erwin wants to talk with you. —The soldier left the young guy go out first and then lead him to the little house that was near to the barn.  
  
Armin could see how the sky was reaching its point with almost all the stars shining in the darkness of the night, but also some clouds were interrupting the charming view. Also, the fresh breeze that ran around his body was something that said the autumn was coming slowly at them.  
  
—Go in. He is waiting for you.  
  
The blond guy just nodded and knocked on the door before getting into the office, which was lighting by some candles in the corners of the room. The room was spacious, with two coaches in the middle of it; before a big window, there was a desk catching all his attention by the documents on it.  
  
—Armin Arlert, right?  
  
The presence of two guys in the room intimidated at him but he nodded, standing a few steps of the closed door.  
  
—Yes, I’m, sir.  
  
He answered at the person who recognized as the commander Erwin Smith, who was standing up next to the desk; looking for seconds at the papers on the desk before turned his head at him.  
  
—Well, just let’s wait for the brat. —The second voice could be recognized as someone that he saw in the panel. The guy who was sitting in one coach, drinking a cup of which smelled as tea; he was the same guy that kicked Eren in front of all those people and convinced at the jury to make Eren part of the scouting legion.  
  
First, Armin felt a little confused when he saw at his boyfriend being kick by someone that they just saw once ago; then he felt a little angry by the way the guy was kicking at Eren, but he did not want to get a bad relationship with someone as him; so, he respected what he did and understood the reason he did that.  
  
—Don’t worry, I will not kick your ass. Also, there is no resentment, right? —The same voice made him felt under his thoughts like he could read his mind. — I know it seemed bad; anyway, we won the case.   
  
The sarcasm in the voice of the soldier made him felt a little embarrassed about being in that situation, it was strange that he was saying things like that at him, someone lower about positions.  
  
—There is no… —He couldn’t end his words when the door was opened and the image of Eren handcuffed, walking with a sleepy face at the room, made his feelings mixed from the softness until the concern.  
  
—I mean, you know I have to come here, why didn’t you tell me something? I was almost asleep...  
  
Eren just closed his mouth when saw that familiar blond hair and rubbed his eyes, trying to let his dream away from reality.  
  
—Armin…Armin?! What are you doing here? —He asked more active when caught the idea that his best friend was in the same office as Erwin Smith and Levi, maybe he caught some problems or something bad had happened and he did not know it.  
  
—Hey, Eren. Are you okay? —His attention caught by the voice of his couple. — You look tired…  
  
—I was sleeping for almost ten minutes when the guard told me about the meeting. —He replied before turned his head at the Capitan Levi. — May I ask what are we doing here?  
  
—I’m glad you ask. —Erwin talked this time, walking behind his desk, to sit before in one of the armchairs before talking. — We obtained important information about what happened on the battlefield.  
  
Those words made both boys stood in doubt, thinking about what they were talking.  
  
—And you mean…?  
  
—We heard about someone that helped you to stand up and cover the wall, Eren. —This time, Armin understood the situation and the reason he was standing in that office. — Arlert is influential in your life, right?  
  
Eren understood the situation and this time he felt a little concerned. What they were trying to say? Will they involucre at Armin into something?  
  
—With respect, sir. I think I wasn’t the key to that. I just said some words at Eren because I believed it was the last time I could see him. —The blond young boy said honestly before turned his head at Eren, smirking. — I think he did the best of his efforts and put the rock in the wall by himself. I was simply a push.  
  
—He was a push. He has to do nothing here. —He tried to persuade the leaders because he has been hearing about the new expedition and the risks were loud, more than the first fight against Titans. The last thing that wanted to think is about losing at his best friend/lover.  
  
—Then, explain us. Why you tried to kill Mikasa when turned as Titan? —Levi demanded, suiting himself on the coach before pointed at the coach in front of him. — Please, come and explain us those things.  
  
—We just want to get all the aspects covered and we need your help, guys.  
  
The way the leaders were asking for specific details of what happened in the fight, made the pair sat and talked about their perspectives in the battlefield; someone as Titan and someone as a soldier on his left.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Midnight arrived when Erwin decided to make a suggestion that Armin could be part of the plan for the next day, he would be part of his supervisor team and looking for some hollow spaces that could affect the mission or make fail the exploration, because the blond seemed someone brilliant when there were paths to cover Eren's titan and helping to achieve the objective faster.   
  
Eren just piled up all his comments about stopping the plan and save the blond guy, maintaining him into the wall. Outside was a dangerous world and he wouldn’t be able to save at Armin if they would not be together.  
  
The concern in his head made an obfuscate problem that he eventually would end up and finally the night before the expedition, Eren was looking at the stone wall into his cell when the door of the basement sounded.  
  
He raised his head and didn’t believe what he saw.  
  
A sprinkle light turned the room in heaven for his eyes and in front of him a blond guy smiled warmly before told him “Hey.”  
  
The only thing that he could do was smile and get up of his bed to reach the bars, praying that those bars could break, and he could go to hug his friend.   
  
—Armin… What are you doing here? Did they…? —He was in shock that could remember no words to finish the question and thanked at the guy when he nodded, understanding the idea.  
  
—Yes, I asked at Erwin if I could see you before the big day and he allowed. —Armin said when sat on the floor. — I just want to know how things are going right now.  
  
Eren always loved the way that Armin made him feel something warm into his chest as his mother usually did when he was sick and she just cuddled, promising everything would be well. Even, Armin sometimes did the same to cheer him up.  
  
—Yes, I’m fine. I just took dinner and I was thinking about tomorrow. —He said without hesitation. —You were checking the plan for last time?  
  
—All these days I’ve checked the plan. Even I dream with the paths and some strategies that Erwin wants to realize without scare at the rest. —Armin laughed softly and then smiled at his friend.  
  
He felt like an eternity being away of that sunshine that always made him realized the beauty in the life, something that he never considered before looked his sprinkle eyes when they were kids; and without knowledge, he obtained his inspiration to go ahead in every situation.  
  
—You will not allow me to ask you, right? —Firstly, he doubted about saying that, but it would be maybe the last time they could talk in that way, without pressure or someone checking at them. Also, he will not meet him until the end of the exploration. — I just want to…  
  
—Protect you… I know your words, Eren, —Armin said before whispered and then denied with his head. — Thank you but, this time, we have to do sacrifices. There are more people, Eren, they need us…  
  
—What about who I need? —He did not want to fight, but the concern was making his head turned a mess. — I have two important persons in my life and Mikasa can…  
  
—She can defend herself. I know that. I was there when she killed all the titans to protect you… to protect us.  
  
Armin’s glance turned at his own hands, trying to clear his mind of those bad thoughts; but a scene was repeating like a movie, the same moment when he couldn’t do something, the moment he was afraid to help at Eren and save his life.  
  
He understood the glances that some guys give at him in the training building. He was the coward who lost his best friend without doing an attempt to help him. He lost his soulmate in front of him.  
  
—You know she doesn’t need help; she can do it. But you…  
  
—It’s not time to concern about that, we need to focus on the situation that tomorrow is the day that we finally will be out of these walls. —He tried to cover his feelings, making another topic appeared but Eren denied and got up from the floor.  
  
—Why don’t you want to hear me? I’m trying to save you; I really don’t want to lose the love of my life.  
  
The intricate way that Eren said those words made Armin got up from the floor, maintaining a serious face before whispered and slightly nod with his head.  
  
_“I don’t want to lose you again, Eren”_

 _"I love you.”_  
  
Those hard words, that could adversely make the situation, kept in the background of his mind before being sentimental.  
  
—You will not. —He said firmly, cleaning his jacket before turned his glance at Eren, who seemed confused by his words.  
  
—What do you mean? —The brunette asked, putting his hands on the bars by his side. — Do you mean you will…  
  
Armin cut his questions before made him believe that.  
  
—I’m saying you only will lose a friend if something will happen.  
  
The reaction that he obtained for those words was not that one he expected. Eren was speechless. His glance seemed lost and his breathing turned slow for a while.  
  
—Are you referring about...? —The guy behind bars tried to pronounce that word but he could not, so the blond guy just nodded.  
  
—I'm saying, this is a good option to not concern you more.  
  
The ambience of the room turned at something that Armin didn’t want, but it happened and now must face it.  
  
—I wanted to…—He tried to explain better his words, but his mind was not the best for these romantic situations.  
  
He expected the Eren who was always moaning or defending something with his heart, not this.  
  
—It’s okay, you will do it too...— Eren answered calmly, making Armin doubted about what was happening but then Armin remembered.  
  
It was a reason to not discussed between them, they promise at the beginning of the relationship that they would have a good end like friends. And after some years of being a couple, the breakup sounded bitter than if there was love and someone wanted friendship.  
  
—Let’s do our best tomorrow, Eren. —Armin tried to get a better ambience for both because it was not time to be sad, he would have time later for that. — Let’s reach out to the ocean without further ado!  
  
Eren laughed slightly and then sat on the floor again. His emotions were mixing but he understood the situation and he did not want to mess up, so he would accept the happiness for the last time.  
  
—Maybe you will pay me if the ocean is not a mass of salt as you said.  
  
Armin moaned and sat again in front of him, saying all the reasons that time ago read about the proprieties of the ocean, how it was composed, and the sand.   
  
The rest time they had together, it was a magic time. They talked about the news in the scouting legion, about how Sasha and Connie always steal food, Mikasa developing her fight abilities, Jean as his sleeping partner, and more things.  
  
And when the time to say goodbye arrived, they got up and smiled.  
  
—Thanks to coming here this night. It really made me calm down.  
  
The old guy said, looking those bright blue that always could calm him in the worst nights.  
  
—I’m glad to hear that. You must rest. Tomorrow you will save a lot of people. —Armin said meanwhile suit his jacket and put the green cap on his shoulders. —Take care, Eren. —He honestly said, allowing the concern to appear for the first time in his face and then smiled again before walked at the stair’s direction. — Good night, Eren.   
  
—Wait! —Eren stopped at the boy before could open the wood door and then gave him a funny smile. — Why don’t we finish off this with more drama? 4 years is a record.  
  
He did not want to remember a concerned face from his best friend, he wanted to keep Armin's smile forever into his mind.  
  
Armin was confused at the beginning but then he understood, raising one of his eyebrows with funny before breathing and put one of his hands on the door.  
  
—Then, let’s break up, Yeager! —Armin announced aloud because he knew the guards were expecting upstairs, trying to catch some confidential information that could help them with Eren.   
  
—Fine! Let’s break up, Arlert! —He replied in a false angry mood before bit his inferior lip, trying to not laugh by the drama that could sound; meanwhile, both tried to get a fake accent.   
  
—Fine! —Armin opened the wood door but before went upstairs, turned his head, and moved his lips to mumble _“Love you.”_ , which Eren corresponds with _“Love you too.”_ mumbled before screamed “Fine!”   
  
That was something that he never imagined ending his day like that, but it happened. Also, he understood the reason the blond decided the breakup; there were so many risks on the battlefield, and they hadn't enough time to talk, so they decided to enjoy the presence of the other as friends.  
  
_"When we'll return to the Walls, I will ask him out."_ Eren thought when laid again on his bed, looking this time at the ceiling, thinking about the beautiful guy.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
—Jean! —Armin said at his friend when walked into the room, seeming exhausted and concern; the old guy raised one of his eyebrows, sitting in a better position in his bed.  
  
—What happened, Armin? I was almost asleep. —He said before yawning and realized the guy in front of him had some tears in his eyes. — Hey, have you...  
  
—I heard something, well, I saw it... —His voice was falling at each word that he breathed before continued. — Eren asked Krysta out on a date!  
  
  
_“What?!”_  
  
 _“Did he do what?”_  
  
Oh, God.  
  
Jean's plan was messing up.


	3. "Let's make it up."

* * *

—So, are you saying that need help with that? I’m not good at romantic aspects, you should go and ask Mikasa about that. —Krista said while she was walking at the rooms. She just was returning from her chores when Eren asked her for advice.

First, she believed it was about a serious problem that involved his Titan power, but then Eren told her: “Teach me how to flirt.”

The blonde hesitated looked at the boy before her cheeks went red. It was something strange because they did not have enough confidence to ask something like that. Yeah, they talked sometimes but about random stuff.

—Neither she knows. So, that’s the reason I’m begging for your advice, you are the girl who I talk more. —Eren explained at the girl, walking on her side in the way to the buildings where the soldiers were. He still could not sleep in the same room as his friends; soldiers thought that he could go mad and destroy all with his power. But after recover Trost District, Capitan Erwin allowed him to walk on his own when previously there were so many soldiers checking his steps.

—But I think you should know that. Taking the situation that you had a couple.

The brunette guy moaned slightly when heard the word “Had”, it was something that did not sound good for him. The situation of being single did not care to him but there is a tiny part in his mind that always remembers call the name of his best friend when seeing something amazing or try to discover something.

He needed to recover his friendship, but before that, he needed to recover at his lover; because he still loved that brilliant soldier, who was planning, discussing or analyzing each experiment that Hanji did at Eren; also, he heard from a source that maybe he would be on his charge later and did not want to make the things uncomfortable for both.

Indeed, they needed to make up their relationship because things were better when they were well.

—In short, I want to learn to flirt because I want to get back with Armin. —He honestly said when both are in front of the first building where he supposed the girls are sleeping in. It was just as the training camp, a big house where there were just eight or nine double beds inside it.

Krista, who was looking at the door, turned her head and raised her eyebrows with curiosity. She did not expect a confession like that. The pair of boys she met were always together and had a warm ambience around them but, since they broke up, they seemed more confidence by their owns.

—Are you sure about that? I mean, I saw at Armin this morning, he cut his hair and it fits him but, did you know if he still is single? He looked stunning and calm.

—I know but, I understand the reality of him, and he is an astute person. Easily, he never shows his sensitive feelings to others. I met him since we were children. —This time, Eren turned his glance. — Please, I’m begging for your help, Krista. There are no more girls that I can trust like you.

None in the world asked her something in that friendly way and she was not a bad person, so she nodded with a little smirk on his face and took one of Eren’s hand.

—However, I have nothing more to do for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Looking at the starry night, the filter light by the stars was something that helps them to be under a tree. Eren was standing up in front of Krista, who tried to invent something that could help at the brunette boy for his labour.

—Undoubtedly, it was bad the last time you asked him out. Thus, let’s try one more time when the first method without laughing this time, Eren. Joking apart. —The girl announced before standing up and clear the little gross on her cap. Her face seemed a little tired by the hour that was but didn't matter if could see the smile on the boy in front of her.

—Okay, just let me in the humour. —He said funnily before taking some deep breathings; being with Krista was calmer than imagine at Armin in front of him. — Here we go…

The guy cleared his throat and then gave a little grin at the girl, trying to suit all the things in his head before said something more. _“This is easier than kill Titans, Eren, you can do it”_

—Armin… I’ve been thinking about the last time…

—What? Say it louder, Eren. It doesn't care if you wake up some crickets. Let me hear from you again! —She cheered up the environment, gave him a smile and her sprinkle eyes made the guy more confidence, so this time an image appeared in his mind, replacing at Krista for the statuesque boy.

—It doesn’t matter what will happen later… All that I know is that you are important for me and want you on my side because you are all that I always ask for. You are breath-taking, stunning, intriguing; and the list is larger but the most important is that you are substantial for my life… —Eren took Krista's hand, coming closer to her.— You are very influential in my life because gave me a dream that we will achieve together. So, please, would you agree to go on a date with me?

Krista’s cheeks were ornamented by a red colour. That was something beautiful, pure and clean that she didn’t say at him to say. It was something unique that goes out of Eren’s heart.

In a time like that, where the war, death and loss were ruling the world; a little crazy thing called love could always save their human side and faith.

The girl didn't wait for a while before hugged at the brunette, hiding her embarrassing face on his shoulder; just feeling calm and warm on that place, wishing someone could say something as beautiful at her.

—It was wonderful, Eren! Indeed, you almost made me cry. —She said before laughed and separated of the guy, who looked a little puzzled by the situation. But when Eren saw Krista’ smile, he corresponded.

—Well, it was something that I need to say. Let’s just wait to see Armin’s reaction. — He expressed before thanked at the blonde girl for all those advise that gave that afternoon, also, promised to say at her if their plan will have success.

After all chances, he was confident to ask at the blond for a date. Because this time, there were no constraints stopping him.

* * *

_“—What the hell are you saying, Armin?!_

_—I told you what I heard, Jean. He asked Krista out!”_

Jean was driving himself at the madness.

The plan that he thought before right now just messed up and gave the reality of the things. Jaeger was not more in love with his clever friend. And that sucked.

Armin was a good boy, a good friend and the most important was that he considered Eren as his lover until the night before when he realized that he was seeking for someone else.

Against all his thoughts, he said good things to calm Armin down and let him cried on his shoulder, something that was strange at the outset but there was a point where his hands cuddled at the boy in front of him, promised that everything would be alright.

Returning at the moment, the blond boy just left the building before the rest of people could see his sorrowful face and discovered that the cries were from him. He was not ready to be strong right now, he wanted to understand his feelings, that became as loneliness but more important is the Saudade, which involved his heart and made his mind lost in all his thoughts about he could be a better person, supporting Eren’s idea of staying in the walls; but the reality was that he needed to go outside to discover all the bad things outside.

Armin tried to smile at Eren when coming across with him in the middle of the hallway that drives at Erwin’s office.

—Hey, Armin. —The brunette said, feeling his happiness increased by the lone presence of the guy behind him. He was ready to say all those things for the blond guy but not in that place, the brilliant guy deserved a beautiful place where can remember the promises some time ago they did. 

—Eren… —Armin was not ready to let his best friend just as his friend; he was not ready to accept the loss of his lover and less without knowing what would happen with him, but being head of that sprinkle smile on his tiring face, made Armin’s heartbeat as faster as always. His treacherous heart taking his way that made his mind realized that still were some feels for those alluring eyes. — I thought you would be asleep at this time. Still, it's too early.

Outside, the sun was boosting at its way, clearing some clouds aside to predicate a beautiful day was coming for that day. The sounds of the horses waking up and asking for some food getting up at the soldiers on their charges. Also, the kitchen of the village was producing breakfast for almost sixty persons, it was the place where the labour was reloading.

—Oh, I just woke up an hour ago, but I couldn’t sleep more. So, I decided to walk for a while to clear my mind, also, it seems like a good day, right? —Eren said, looking at the window in front of the hallway, which showed the green grass and trees. —There are no windows in the basement, I need to take some solar light before the job of today.

—It’s good that they finally let you out without guards.

—Well, it was time they trusted me. —Both guys stand in silence for a while, each one with his own mess into his minds before turned their glances at the other.

—Eren…

—Would you like to walk with me?

The question of the oldest guy made Armin shocked for a while before his cheeks went red. That was something he did not expect.

—I just don’t want to be alone in this perfect morning. —Eren said with a little smirk before walked at the direction of the door. — Also, you could tell me what you did to let me free.

His last words made Armin’s eyebrows raised and walked at his way, thinking that work could wait until the afternoon. Also, he was planning to check Hanji’s book that she recommended to read and try to discover if they could do something to improve Eren’s powers.

—I didn’t too many things, you did your best to get their confidence. Also, you are been working in the best way these last times. —The blond expressed honestly, giving a little smile at his friend before walked outside of the building, saying thanks at Eren when holds the door for him.

—You should exalt yourself, Armin. I was very shocked when Command Erwin went into my cell and told me that I could walk by my own after being behind the bars for almost two weeks.

—Well, you need to get more trust, I was the person who said some good things about you, but you demonstrate your force and the Command was very comfortable for that.

When both walked out of the building, started to walk in the opposite direction of the buildings, trying to find a calm place where the ambience was more relax. It was still morning, so their bodies were fresh, enjoying the colourful views the Sun gave in the sky.

— I appreciate what you did for me, Armin. You always save me. —The brunette said when they arrived at one big tree, where the night before he practised saying those stuff. It was the perfect time and scenery to say those things at the correct person, right now.

—Don’t need to thank me, Eren. I told you I always will be on your side. —Armin declared, looking at the green leaves that were in the best point before the autumn could arrive and retire them calm state to leave a hollow space.

—I know the things are not going as we expect, Armin. Also, the problems are increasing day-to-day, and we haven’t time to speak correctly about what happened the last time. —He said without hesitant; he needed to be brave and didn't regret of what he would do and say if something would happen at him or Armin in the next plans that the Scouting Legion had for him, well, he was ready to go ahead and leave his life and dreams to his best friend.

—I think we split up in good terms, right? There weren’t bad purposes, and the panic for what would happen the next day made me say something like that… —Armin remembered the night in front of Eren, as something he would never forget because the face of his lover seemed lost and at the same time happy.

—But, did we break up for something like that?

The brunette asked at the young buy behind him, walking this time at the direction where the big tree could cover at both with its green leaves. Now it is the perfect time to talk about it, well, the reality was that there was not a perfect moment to love; in whatever moment something could explode and make the calm turn into a mess. So, he is not running away of his feelings this time, he wants to explain what he thinks it is happening in the back of his mind, saying all those things at the love of his love.

—I just want to understand the situation of that night, but what about now? When we met the next day after the expedition, you hugged me and promised to be next to me. Even I knew that you were on my bed, waiting for me. —His green glance raised at the face of his friend, searching for something that could say he thinks like him. And the red colour on his cheeks, the dazzling eyes looking at the tree with embarrassed expressed all that he knows.

—People needed you, Eren. I was there because… —Armin tried to explain what happen that time, but it is impossible to hold on his glance in Eren’s face. The beating in his chest is making him dizzier, retiring all his words and strange to be there.

—Because you needed me. —Eren finished the phrase of the blond, who turned his head at him with curiosity. That was not exactly he will say highly but, it is true, he needs at his friend close to him. — As I need you too.

No matter what, Eren’s right-hand goes at the cheek of Armin, keeping their glances mixing for a while. There was no time to look how much they have grown since they joined at the military service but there are some physical changes that both are just assuming of the other, no changes that are bad, all the changes that said both are growing together.

—I heard from you yesterday. —Armin took a little will before talking and then blinked for disappear the perfect illusion ahead him. They are not kids that are running in the spare garden, they are fighting every day for their futures. Something that probably would not get if they don’t move from the past. —I mean, I heard what you say at Krista.

The blond said more confident for the mental image of the brunette near to the adorable woman. He was jealous, yes, he was absurdly jealous of what kind of person Krista is to attract Eren’s attention.

—She is just…your type, I think. —He said retiring Eren’s hand off his face to turned and walk at the tree, taking sit under the tree. —I hope she said you a good answer and you two will have a good date.

Armin was not trying to hide his feelings, he cried so much the night before and asked at himself about what will be his position if his best friend and the love of his life decides to go ahead and get a new couple. After he couldn’t catch the sleep, he understood that no matter what, the only people that matters were his friends and he did not want to lose them.

—Also, we are friends and maybe in the future, when I get someone, a double date doesn’t sound too bad…

Eren, who was in shocked, laughed when he heard those ideas. What kind of things the blond guy has been thinking in his free time? Well, now he knows he has to say the things in the clear way possible to avoid misunderstands.

The blond guy stopped his words when heard Eren’s laugh, so he changed his face into an angry expression.

—Eren, joking apart! I’m telling you that I accept your relationship with Krista! —His face this time turned red, not by embarrassed; this time was a mix of those feelings in his head because he thought wasn’t able to say something like that out loud.

The other guy stopped his laughed and turned his head with a confusion peep. The mind of his lover is powerful and need to be careful with that.

He took sit next to him, giving a little smirk before suiting his jacket, looking at the colourful sky where the sun hasn’t cleaned the clouds.

—Armin, you overthink all the things. —He started with funny. — I will not date with Krista.

He honestly said, putting his hand on his knees before stretching and laid on the grass. It will not be a normal confession, but it could be better than the previous time he did. This time both are dressed.

—So, who is the person that you would ask out? I heard that you…

The blond tried to guess, thinking about someone else. Maybe the girl will be Sasha, but she is someone that loves more the food than a person. Also, the person could be Ymir… no, she is into Krista. And there is a chance Eren is looking for someone older, maybe Levi? Uhm, his mind will explode about that.

—That person is you.

Armin’s thoughts stopped and made him returned at his reality, where he could hear those weird words.

“That person is you.”

What?

—What? —He involuntary said, sitting in a better position to look the face of his friend, which seems very calm, enjoying the view of a new morning.

—The person that I want to ask out is you, Armin. I think it was a little obvious these days. You’re still in my mind. —Eren replied, looking this time at those sprinkle eyes fill by the curiosity and blameless.

—That's… —The unceasing mind of the blond could not catch a correct phrase to say at that moment, he still repeated those words in his mind because secretly has been waiting for that moment since he left Eren’s cell before the expedition.— You are in mine, too.

Both were not the best guys to settle the moments into a romantic ambience, they know each other and understand that they will not say those cliché words or do a kiss and cry at that moment. There was no moment to love in the middle of a war.

—And this time I wanna do it well, so, would you like…

—Stopped. —Armin said and denied with his head. This time he was able to recognize what he wants, and he understands the role of him in Eren’s life. — Maybe it is not our last time, so, we should change the role sometimes, right? It makes our relation weird than others. —He said with a funny smile before whispered and suit his short hair, taking confidence in what he will do.

—Eren. Would you like to be my boyfriend? One more time? —He said, feeling his cheeks went red and the nervous running into all his body. Wow, he didn’t know that was too hard to say loudly, now he recognized the fact that Eren asked at him when he didn’t know if his feelings were corresponding.

But right now, that child has turned into a teenager, who raised one of his eyebrows with fun.

—Well, I was just asking about having a date. —The fun in his voice made Armin felt embarrassed, knocking the shoulder of his best friend, keeping a grin on his face.

—I hate you. —He announced before laid on the grass, covering his face with his hands, trying to hide the laugh that wants to escape his lips and the red colour on his face.

Armin cannot freak out before two hands took his hands and let the face clear, so he can see at Eren, laid on him, keeping a funny smile on his face.

—And I love you. —Those were his last words before he bowed and put together their lips to start a slow kiss, where both formulated unconditionally a perfect moment to be alive.

When the separation of the kiss is forthcoming, Eren took Armin’s neck and cuddled at his chest, feeling again the weird emotion of being alive and love who he wants.

—Also, the answer is yes. If your inquiring mind didn’t catch. —The brunette annoyed at the guy, who just returned his attention at Eren before knocked his chest; keeping his face red as his lips.

—I think I was better when I was single.

After that both laughed and looked at each other as they never being in that position before, being glad about the intimate they were and just started to talk about some stuff, stealing some kisses of his couple.

The death and war would forthcoming, hence they would enjoy until the last moment to show how their love spurts each day.

* * *

—And the new plan is very sophisticated, Hanji told me about some experiments she wants to try with your Titan, but Erwin said we get back with the next plan. —Armin explained at Eren.

Both guys were walking at the building where their friends supposed must be. Armin and Eren passed all the morning together, talking about random stuff, hugging at the other and kissing for moments before separated and pretend they were just friends, sitting in the distance where the rest of the soldiers walked near to them. It was until the middle day when Armin was required at Hanji’s office and Eren agreed to go with him, so he could check the new ideas the superior wanted to experiment with him.

The rest of the day they worked together, acting as friends, and saying something cute and embarrassed when none was watching at them. Both conversed Hanji and tried to be efficient to end the word of that day early, so they could at the fringe and kissed for a moment.

—Hanji’s mind is incredible as yours. I’m sure you will discover something that can help us with Wall’s Maria. —Eren replied when opened the door of the building, letting Armin entered first and then him. He could see at some companions in the first beds, so he waved and walk next to the blond at the last beds where he supposedly shares with Jean.

It seemed at the place where both shared bed in the military service, where he could hug and sleep next to that clever boy, but now he must return at his lone and cold cell.

—The next time we will do our best…

At the same moment they were talking about that, Jean and Connie entered at the room, waving some of his companions when his glance caught at Eren in the corner of the room, talking happily with Armin.

He still could not understand how Eren could not admit his feelings, he seemed so lost for his best friend.

“Maybe he needs a push…” He thought and that moment an idea came faster at his mind if there was something in the world that made Eren reaction it was a warning near to him.

—Hey, Armin. —He said friendly, holding a little smile before turning his face at Eren, who seems a little tired. — Jaeger.

—Kirstein. —Eren replied at the guy, losing his emotion but keeping a funny smile on his lips. — I supposed you were far away from here. You have lasted.

The sarcasm in his voice made him doubted if it was necessary to help him but when he saw Armin’s eyes, shinning as always, he was sure that his friend would grate later.

—Well, I’ve survived by those charming lips that each night waits for me. —He said before turned his glance and whispered slightly, giving himself a push to kiss Armin’s lips, who changed his relaxing position in a defensive position but still did not know how to react at the situation that a guy, who was not Eren, was kissing himself.

Without any more second passing, Eren pushed Jean’s back and knocked on his chest, making him unbalance for a while.

—What the hell are you doing, Kirstein?!

The couple seemed very shocked by his movement, Armin has his face turning into the red by the shame but also his eyebrows were puckering, making him look like an angry cat; in the other hand, Eren seemed angry, with his fists ready to kick Jean’s body but the hand of Armin was stopping him to do something more.

—Jean! Eren and I went back! We are a couple again. —Armin tried to defend his friend, justifying his actions. And that was the perfect moment where Jean’s mind detonated.

_“They what?”_

—Oh… I was trying to… —Jean tried to explain his actions but even in his mind sounds strange, so he does the best that his mind could think in that stressful moment. Turned back and run. — I’m sorry! I think you needed a push!

He screamed before ran at the door, being followed by an angry Eren.

—I will give you a push! —Eren replied.

—Eren!

There was no startle that both companions were fighting, but Armin admitted that would be a great anecdote to tell.


End file.
